lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Colonel Ray
History Before the War James Carl Ray was born on Earth, the proud and loyal son of a military family; his father a Navy Officer and his mother an Aeroforce Pilot. Ray wanted to live up to his parents, so he followed their footsteps in a career in the military right after college by becoming an officer in the Alliance Marine Corp in 2140. In the year 2141, he and his squad were deployed to the frontier world of Taue, a colony in the LGA System. The Civil War erupted later that year and Ray and his unit were pitted against rebel forces determined to capture his base, the Alliance Supply Depot on the outskirts of New Sedna, Taue. He and his marines held the fort and defended it valiantly against the rebel forces for a number of years, cutting down the rebels every time they advanced. Unfortunately, what happened next was completely unexpected as the marines never faced such a threat: in the year 2148 Task Force 92 came in and completely leveled the base, capturing or killing every single marine and soldier inside. Ray survived, and was interrogated by the rebels under their custody for many years. Being a marine, Ray never said a word, never gave up any knowledge that he did posses. After such tenacity, the rebels brought in their master interrogator Schpein, who was able to literally get inside Ray's mind and learn of the secrets he hid. Schpein admired the officer's honor and courage, and feeling that he could be useful in the future for his own private agenda, secretly planted a tracking device on Ray without him nor the rebels knowing about it. In 2150, the rebels decided they didn't need the prisoners anymore, so they sold them to the slave traders that traveled among the northern wastelands of Taue. Ray was among the group sold to the nomads, and he unwillingly served them until 2152, the year of his rescue. The New Regime After the war in 2152 AD, the Epsilon Empire bailed out Schpein's company, HGE Industries, giving him unlimited funds for all of his projects as long as he only sold products to the Epsilon Empire. In 2153, Schpein accepted a major contract from the Epsilon Empire that requested a force of multiple super-human soldiers for combat against the Demith Dominion. Schpein had the brains to develop such weapons, but he didn't have the expertise to lead military men into combat. Schpein's foresight payed off, as he knew the perfect commander for the job and had his exact position. Scphein used his unlimited resources to get a group of mercenaries together, and they went to Taue and tracked down Ray, which led to a massive firefight against the nomads. Ray was freed in the process, and although he hated Schpein, Epsilon, and all they stood for, he didn't have much of a choice, so he took Schpein's offer as the Commanding Officer of the CyberOps Program. Current Times James Ray is now registered as a Colonel in the EAF, but instead of leading men on the front lines, he commands a platoon of super-soldiers, and the only two people he answers to is Schpein and Emperor XtremEvan himself. Ray has been leading super-soldiers in successful combat missions against all those who oppose the Epsilon Empire since 2153 AD. Colonel Ray's command center is on HGE's Battle Base Cathedral-1, and is one of the most state-of-art centers in the EAF. He can view what every CyberOps Agent can see, and can communicate with them through advanced laser communication systems as far away as 5 light-years. Usually multiple squadrons are in the same combat zone, within about 200 miles of each other, so Ray and his staff have to manage and command the CyberOps forces on the ground accurately, otherwise dangerous mistakes can be made, such as friendly-fire between squads. Personality Colonel Ray is a very outstanding and determined officer, the main reason he was handpicked for his current job of leading super-human soldiers. Ray possess everything that makes an excellent military officer; integrity, responsibility, and most important of all: honor. He also cares much about the men and women serving under his command, as every loss affects him personally, but not to a point where it affects his decision-making capability. Ray has been forced to make tough decisions in the past, such as surrendering the New Sedna Fort during the Alliance Civil War, and joining Schpein (who he sees as a dangerous lunatic madman personally) later in the next decade, but he has always made the right choice and will continue to do so. Colonel Ray is a prime and fitting example of what every Epsilon Military Officer should be like. Powers & Abilities Although Ray doesn't have any special superpowers like the soldiers under his command, he does have various skills and enhancements that he has developed and learned throughout his life to give him the edge. His first skill-set/enhancement was his military conditioning that he received when he was in the Alliance Marine Corp. All marines are implanted with various nano-tech that enhances many different aspects of them, such as much higher endurance, extremely dense muscles, advanced eyesight and peripheral vision, and almost AI-level reaction times. These nanobots remain in them until removed after their military service, and since Ray never officially "quit" he still retains his, giving him a large advantage in combat against those without nano-tech. During his time as a prisoner, Ray also mastered two other skills, weapon crafting and chain combat. Ray made many attempts to free himself from the slavers, and in order to do so he would need weapons. He learned how to make various weapons of combat, such as building miniature rail-guns out just scrap metal and magnets, hand-grenades out of indigenous food, and deadly toxins and chemical weapons from machine exhaust. Ray also learned to use the chains that enslaved him as a weapon. Ray made 3 attempts to break out before Schpein saved him, and in total he killed about 49 slavers equipped with rifles using only swinging chains in combat. Using chains for fighting has actually become one of Ray's more favorable fighting styles, as he keeps a set in his office and trains with them whenever he gets the chance.